Elysium
by mareliweb1
Summary: Most demigods would be frightened at the prospect of death, but not Travis. After all, his true love was already there. Tratie


**I love Tratie and wanted to make a fanfiction of my own for them. This is only a one-shot. No lemons. Hope you enjoy.**

**Elysium**

**By: Mareliweb**

He couldn't remember the exact way her eyes sparkled in the sun. He couldn't remember the way she would try to not laugh whenever he would pull a prank on someone. He couldn't remember how her voice sounded when she yelled at him. He couldn't remember her process for eating Oreos. He couldn't remember how she looked when she was gardening. He couldn't remember the way her lips quirked up when she found him ridiculous but wouldn't have him any other way. He couldn't even remember the way her hair looked curled around his fingers. And it scared him. It scared him that he couldn't remember how she sounded when she said her last words to him, even though it was just a few years ago.

Katie was already gone and soon Travis would follow. Everyone he ever knew from Camp Half-Blood was gone. After Katie had died, he had left camp. His heart couldn't take all the little reminders of the life he had with her. The Demeter cabin had been the worst. Every time he passed it, his heart would painfully clench, and it would feel like someone had sucker-punched him in the stomach. Even the archery fields had reminded him of her, because it was the one place she could never be persuaded to go to. He couldn't stay.

Another person might have been sad. Sad that they were leaving this world. Sad that they didn't know what would happen beyond this life. Sad that they were leaving behind children and grandchildren. But that wasn't Travis.

He knew that it was his time to go. Just like it had been Katie's time to go and Connor's time. Travis didn't care that he didn't know if he was enough of a hero to go to the Elysium. After all he had caused the Gods and campers a lot of trouble with his pranks. But still Travis didn't care. All he cared about was that he would get to see Katie and Connor and everyone else.

He might have been sad that he was leaving his children and grandchildren but he knew they would be fine. They would grieve but hopefully they would understand that this was what he wanted. He wanted to see his family again, especially Katie

Travis knew that he didn't have long before he was going to be gone, just a memory to his children. A normal person would have wanted to stay longer or even stay forever, but Travis wasn't like most people.

He had already said his goodbyes to everyone. He was ready to let go. He was not long for this world. He knew that Death would come and take him as soon as he let go and lead him into the Underworld. He knew that he would be judged on his accomplishments in life. And then he would be led to wherever they put him. He only hoped it would be wherever Katie went.

Travis took one last breath and let go. He steeled himself for the horror of Death, but was surprised at his appearance. He had grown up with the image of Death being unwelcome, stealing demigods from their destinies before their time was up. But unlike those unlucky demigods, Travis was ready. He almost longed to be taken away, and brought down to the Underworld, where he knew his family was. So while Death appeared in his black robe, black wings, and angelic face, Travis was just happy he would finally be reunited with his lost loved ones. Death started to forcefully take him to the Underworld like Death had had to do for so many unwilling mortals but Travis surprised him. He went willingly, even going so far as to lead the way.

As he walked into Hade's domain, Travis didn't look back. And as he went forward into the Underworld, he could see Katie standing on the edge of Elysium with Connor and Percy and Annabeth and all of his old friends. He would no longer be alone. And really, that's all he really wanted.

He was brought in front of the judges and he could see them reading everything he did. He should have been worried about his fate, but with Katie standing just a couple feet away, he couldn't bring himself to care about much of anything. He could see them whispering among themselves. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity, they decided upon where he would go.

"Elysium," the main ghost said. Travis felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders that had been there ever since Katie had died. Anticipation flooded through him when he thought of all the pranks he could play in Elysium. There would be new people to tell his best jokes to, and he could dazzle them with his interpretive dance moves. Oh, this would be fun. With Katie by his side, he could conquer the world. Or, well, the Underworld. But for now he was content with the idea of spending eternity with Katie.

As Travis was taken to Elysium, he could see the expression on Katie's face. She looked proud that he was going to Elysium and she looked happy that they would be seeing each other.

As soon as he was dropped off, he felt a body running into him. He knew it was Katie just because of how she felt. She pulled away and kissed him. He kissed back and when they pulled apart, they held each other's hand and walked towards everyone else towards where they would have a new life together, for the first time in so long. And finally, he was happy again.

The End


End file.
